


To Change a Future is to Destroy One Past

by TimeLordRowan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLordRowan/pseuds/TimeLordRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins dies after The Battle Of Five Armies and his mind and memories are placed in the head of one Bilbo Took. Bilbo Took is the Bilbo of an alternate universe, he is more adventurous and reckless. He has fought battles before he is of age, he has scars and memories that aren't necessarily his and is going to make sure what happened to Bilbo Baggins does not happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The short figure sat looking at the corpse of the dragon, the figure was as tall as a small child. It had a mop of curly hair that had been matted and caked with blood, it had big hairy feet that rested in red water, the figure held a sword, and wore a tattered blue coat and a shirt of mithril. The dragon lay on it's belly, squashing about half of Laketown. The corpse still steaming and was warm to touch. Another figure, taller, sat a way off, holding an arrow made of a metal that was black as night and harder than dragon scales. There were fires burning around the two, and debris everywhere, the shorter stood, and readied the sword, which was too big for the small creature to handle properly, the creature dived into the water, and did not arise again, the taller figure, a man, stood and yelled, a name, desperately, hopefully, and sat down again in defeat. The hobbit swam under the dragon, with trouble, he heard the desperate cry of the man, and stabbed the sword into the breast of the massive beast.... The hobbit's lifeless body floated to the surface of the lake, stained with dragon blood, dwarf blood and his own, he held clutched in his hand, a black stone with a few runes in Khudzul. And in the pockets of his coat were two things, a shining stone and a small golden ring, the ring was simple but captivatingly beautiful.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo wakes up and 'meets' Bilbo Took

His eyes flashed open, only to be shut again, very quickly. The sun was streaming through the open window of the green hill, his eyes opened again, getting used to the early morning light, he blinked, these memories were not his own, there were almost two lifetimes he could account for, or at least one and a lot to go. He remembered, the dragon, the sword, the stone, the ring and the battle. The dwarves, the men, the elves, the deaths, they were many, but the dark forces lost many as well, but this was a different lifetime. Death was a strange thing he supposed, seeing as he had died not too long ago, but was still very much alive, and smaller. Younger, still in his Tweens he guessed. He knew he had kept a diary in his Tweens. But this was a different lifetime so perhaps not, he swung off his bed to land on the floor, face down. His mind would have to get used to this smaller, younger body again. There were many things on his mind and food was one of them, he hadn't had a hobbit's cooking rather than his own for many years. "Bilbo Took! Get your furry feet here now!" He, rubbing his nose and stretching his toes, waltzed into the kitchen of the smial (hobbit hole) and plonked himself down infront of a plate of cooked breakfast. The memories of this life told him that his mother had survived the Fell Winter of 2911, but his father, had not. He had taken his mothers family name as his Baggins relatives didn't like his Tookish attitude. He was... 29 if his memory told him correctly. He had some training with a sword as well as a bow and arrow. He had some experience travelling and fighting, he had been a bouncer during the Fell Winter. He had helped the rangers defend the borders of the shire, his father had died on the way to Tuckborough and his mother had moved out of Bag End as soon the snow had melted.  
He had a scar across his nose where a wolf had swiped across his face, he had been lucky not to lose his nose but the ranger, Gilraen had sewed it together again.  
Bilbo Baggins died after Battle Of Five Armies, he drowned after stabbing the sword of Fili, son of Dis into the breast of the dragon Smaug. Bilbo Took woke up that morning with some memories that weren't his own. He was Bilbo Took, the hobbit who knew that he had to save a future that could have been his. He would travel, learn from the kindreds of Middle Earth, and save the friends from lifetimes past. He would save this future, even if it meant destroying one past.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the feels hurt, I was feeling rather feelsy when I wrote this.


End file.
